ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragontopia/Characters
List of characters from Dragontopia. Main Characters * Sparkfire: A red dragon who is a main character. He is the smartest dragon of Dragontopia. Sometimes, He is called Sparky. * Aurora: A blue leviathan dragon who is Sparkfire's friend. She is kind and generous and is a good swimmer. * Terra: A green dragon who is Sparkfire's best friend. He is clumsy and is not a good flyer. * Lightwatt: A young yellow dragon who is Sparkfire's ally and younger sister. She was born a few years after her brother. * Venom: A purple dragon who spits poison when angry. She is hardcore and has long straight hair. Her design is similar to the ''Pokemon ''creature Mareanie. *Rocky: A brown dragon who was revived by Lightwatt. He is a ground dragon. *Shade: A black dragon who is Darkness' daughter. She is a shadow dragon. *Wise Kashikoi: A grayish green dragon who is 10,000 years old and the founder of the Dragontopian Jewel Cave. He has been living in Dragontopia for a very long time. *Mythica: A small whitelish pink dragon who is Kashikoi's assistant. She is the youngest of the group. *Qupi: A baby white dragon who was hatched from an egg. He loves to be cared by Sparkfire and the others. Recurring Characters * Photobomb: A lavender dragon. She hangs out at school with two dragons named Rudder and Zico. * Rudder: A gray dragon. He has the power of steel. * Zico: A skinny copper dragon. He is shown to be the nervous student. * Philomena: An orange porcupine/pangolin dragon who goes to school with Sparkfire. She loves smores and reading books. * Haze: A plum and yellow dragon who loves hanging out with Mist. She likes making videos on DragTube and is always crazy. * Mist: An indigo dragon who loves hanging out with Haze. Like Haze, She makes videos on DragTube. Rockians * Candice: A purple and white Rockian who is Terra's adopted sister after her home was endangered in a dark cave. Currently, She and the others live in the Jewel Cave. She loves eating Rock Candy. She is based on the gemstone Amethyst. * Toby: An orange and white Rockian. He is based on the gemstone Topaz. * Gene: A black and white Rockian. He is based on the gemstone Onyx. * Ruby: A red and white Rockian. She is based on the gemstone Ruby. * Pearl: A white Rockian. She is based on the gemstone Pearl. * Emma: A green and white Rockian. She is based on the gemstone Emerald. Guardian Dragons * Kasai Lóng: A red dragon. He is the fire guardian. * Hikari Lóng: A yellow dragon. He is the light guardian. * Shimo Lóng: A light blue dragon. He is the frost guardian. * Arashi Lóng: A purple dragon. He is the storm guardian. * Mizu Lóng: A cerulean blue dragon. He is the water guardian. * Taiyō Lóng: A white dragon with rainbow sparkles. He is the sun guardian. * Kōjō Lóng: A light green dragon. She is the plant guardian. * Kage Lóng: A black dragon. She is the shadow guardian. * Oto Lóng: A dark black and pink dragon. She is the sound guardian. * Kaze Lóng: A light grayish blue dragon. She is the wind guardian. * Chikyū Lóng: A dark green dragon. She is the earth guardian. * Tsuki Lóng: A dark blue dragon with white glitter and a moon on her forehead. She is the moon guardian. Main Villains * Darkness: A black dragon who lives in a cave all by himself. He has a daughter who goes to Sparkfire's school named Shade. Category:Characters